Maybe
by MadoHomu
Summary: You hide behind, a mask of stone, but you don't have to be alone. AU


Maybe

You hide behind, a mask of stone, but you don't have to be alone.

AU

* * *

"She's really cool, tall and pretty!"

"I wonder if she have any boyfriend?"

"Probably a ton!"

Homura combed her fingers through her hair, a habit she started to have since she transferred into her new school. Her steps were steady and her head held up high. With her attitude, everyone could have judged her as arrogant, but they didn't. Instead, everyone labelled her as the mysterious and coolest person in school.

Ice cold. Every part of her is ice cold. Her eyes, her words, her personality. It was like nothing can ever melt her, not even hell.

Everyone treated her like she was an art from a museum. They watched her with curiosity, with amazement, with admiration but never did she ever spare them a glance. She couldn't be bothered. She could give a damn at anything. She was here to study and graduate, not to impress anyone.

But that was why everyone was attracted to her personality.

"Akemi-san, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Hey, want to buy some assignment books together?"

"Let's eat lunch! Akemi-chan!"

One would wonder if Homura even have a life. Basically, she never once made a friend, or even bother to try. But everyone were trying to get close to her, to be her friend. Some did that to use Homura as a stepping stone to get popular, some did it because they see her as a threat...

But Homura rejected everyone. She would decline without an apology. She wouldn't bother to explain why and she didn't care if others were hurt or not. In this life, self-love is more important than everything else.

"Autumn is coming!"

"Remember to wear a scarf!"

"I love Autumn!"

Homura watched as leaves started to turn from green to orange. Orange is a nice colour, a very relaxing colour. She often caught herself staring at it so long that she found herself foolish. A leaf is just a leaf, what's so amazing about it?

"Homura-chan!"

There's a particular girl in her class that loved to call her by her first name. Homura didn't even gave her the permission to call her by the first name but something told Homura it was fine. And Madoka never stopped.

"Hn." Homura gave a muffled response as the two slowly synchronize their steps together.

Madoka wasn't like the rest. She don't follow wherever Homura goes, she don't stare creepily at her like some stalker, she don't try to suck up to her and impress her in order to get Homura's attention. But sometimes, Madoka would make some effort to give Homura a wave, then slowly a smile along the corridor, then a greeting in the morning, and then walking to the next class together...

Sometimes, Homura would caught looking at her. It wasn't staring, just looking. And Madoka never looked away. Instead, she would give a cute blush and smile very happily.

"Actually... this is for you!" Madoka stopped on her track and raised her arms with a box.

Homura raised an eyebrow and stared down at the box. "What is this."

"Please accept this small gift!"

Homura's hand rose without a second thought and she took the box and opened it without asking for her permission, but Madoka didn't seem to mind. It was a light yellow scarf. Homura tuck the box under her arm and took out the long hand-knitted scarf.

"This doesn't seem like a small gift to me."

"But I hope you would accept it! The weather is getting cold soon!" Madoka blushed and took the scarf. She looked hesitated about something for a moment, but courage took over her as she tiptoed and wrap the warm scarf around Homura's neck.

Homura was definitely caught off guard. She blinked as the warm cloth covered her neck.

"Is it nice?" Madoka chuckled as she pulled out an orange-coloured scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

Homura scoffed and her lips tugged a little.

A cold harsh wind blew as a few students on the streets gasped in surprise, including Madoka. After the wind subsided, the two of them made arrangement to their hair before Madoka blinked.

"Wait Homura-chan!" Madoka stood in a stance as if she was ready to battle. "Don't move."

She obeyed.

Madoka then took the orange leaf that have fallen on Homura's hair as she started giggling.

Slowly, the two of them were laughing.

Maybe sometimes, making one friend... One true friend isn't that bad after all.

* * *

A/N: IDK WHAT I AM WRITING AXCTUALLY I JUST WANT TO WRITE SMTH CAUSE I ALWAYS OWE CASHBANKY A GODDAMN FIC BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER PLEASE HER SORROWFUL SOUL.

AND SHE IS SAD ABOUT HER LIFE


End file.
